Charming the Dark Heart
by Emissary of Nightmares
Summary: What happens when two teens, each with their own hidden magical ability stumble into the world of the charmers? Your guess is as good as mine. If you like the first chapter Yay, i'll post the next one, if not, Fuck off and stop reading cuz i'll post it anyway. keep negative comments to yourself, unless its constructive, then i'll pay it any mind. thanks and enjoy :3


Prolog: There exists a world that no one can see. A world not too far from our own. A world that controls the very elements that affect our world. The elementals who lived there were at unending war with one another. Until one day, an emissary of the gods sacrificed his life to stop their fighting. All was peaceful until the day when a young girl with powers of her own accidentally crossed into the elemental world. Chapter 1: charming the normal life away. Wynn soared through the air, her long green hair blowing in the wind. She looked down at the big blue ocean below her and smiled. She rapidly descended into the blue water. She surrounded herself in a bubble of air and moved deeper down into the ocean. "Eria! Where are you?!" she called. Suddenly, a large school of fish swam past her. Wynn looked around the ocean floor, "Eria?" she called in a concerned tone. Bubbles began rising from deeper below the surface. Wynn descended deeper into the dark, cold ocean. "Where did she go?" Wynn thought. Just then, the water around her began to spiral into a whirlpool. In a panic, Wynn used her magic to shoot up and out of the powerful whirlpool and out of the ocean. She stood above the water, hovering in the air, gasping for breath and sitting out ocean water. "wh-where the hell did that come from?" she heaved. The ocean water began rising from where it once rest. It rose into a flat top, almost like a pedestal in design. Then a person began to appear from the center of it. It wasn't long before a blue-haired girl stood facing Wynn. She snickered and then she laughed. "Oh man, that was priceless." She said laughing at Wynn. "That wasn't funny Eria, you could have killed me." Wynn spat back. "But I didn't, so it's ok." Eria said cheerfully. "Anyway, wanna go mess with Hiita?" Eria asked Wynn. Wynn looked at Eria questioningly, "What did you have in mind?" Eria smiled innocently, "thunderstorm?" Wynn shook her head, "Nah." "Hiita's sunbathing." Eria informed her. "So thunderstorm it is then." Wynn agreed without hesitation. Together they disappeared, heading toward the beach. On the beach, Hiita was enjoying the sun. "Ah, it's so nice today. The sun is blazing." She said stretching. Aussa was using her earth powers to build the best sandcastle in the world. "Aussa, your sandcastle better not block my sun." Hiita said to her. "No Promises." Aussa said in her usual spaced out tone. "I wonder what the others are doing on such a nice day." Hiita said. Suddenly large, dark storm clouds began rolling overhead. "Oh hell no. Come on, it was such a nice day." Hiita complained. As they passed the sun the middle of the cover broke and a single ray of sun engulfed Hitta's chair. "Hell yeah! Nice one Lyna!" she cheered laying back down in her chair. As she closed her eyes she heard rain falling around her. She didn't care as long as it didn't block her sun. "Ready?" Eria asked Wynn from behind the clouds. "ready." She replied. Eria cast out a massive waterspout and Wynn created a powerful Jetstream to fire it like a cannon. The water shot through the opening in the clouds and drilled Hiita. "AHHHHH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!" she screamed. Wynn and Eria laughed as they Hiita exploded, unleashing flames everywhere. The heat was so much that Aussa's sandcastle turned into a glass mansion. "whose bright idea was it to do that?" Hiita growled. "uh-oh." Wynn and Eria Said to each other. Hiita was so angry she sent flames shooting into the air. "time to leave." Wynn said to Eria. Eria pointed her water staff at the rushing flames and commanded the water to shoot forth. The flames and water collided and hissed as the steam descended onto the beach. "Eria you bitch." Hiita growled. "Wynn is here to." Eria said. "Traitor!" Wynn cried. "Hey Hiita, have you seen Lyna or Dharc anywhere?" Eria asked. "No not today, why?" Hiita asked. "Wanna go to the human world today?" Eria asked. "Wait, you're going to the human world?" Wynn exclaimed. "Human world? Why'd I wanna go there?" Hiita asked. "To have some fun." Eria replied. Hiita turned to Aussa, "You coming?" Aussa shook her head, "I'll stay." Hiita shrugged "Whatever, yeah I'll join you." She said. "Good lets go." Eria said before disappearing into the ocean water. "See ya there." Wynn said as she vanished. With a sigh Hiita scorched the ground in front of her. "Those two have it easy." She said as she stepped into the flames and disappeared. The sun was high in the sky as Mokoto walked to school. "Such a nice day." She thought as she walked down the street. As she got closer to the school she saw more and more of her classmates, one of whom stuck out like a sore thumb. Tenshi was farther up the street from her, his school bag slung lazily over his shoulder. She quickened her pace hoping to catch up to him and say good morning, but was stopped when she ran into someone and hit the ground. "Ah, I'm sorry." She said getting to her feet and dusting herself off. "watch where you're going next time you brat." A scratchy voice bellowed. Mokoto looked up to see one of the schools delinquents looming over her. His cigarette had ashed on his shirt and he didn't look all that happy. "I said I was sorry." Mokoto said, getting ready, in case she needed to defend herself. "Sorry ain't gonna cut it." He said raising his fist. In the blink of an eye, his fist was caught by someone behind him. "Picking on girls now? That's not all that tough now is it?" the man behind him mocked. "Tenshi." Mokoto breathed. "Morning." Tenshi said to her. "As for you." He said bending the thugs hand back, causing him to hit the ground. "Leave Mokoto alone. She's with me." Tenshi let go and turned and walked away as if nothing had happened. Mokoto followed him, "I could have taken care of it myself." She told Tenshi. He didn't respond. She waited a moment then decided to try again. "Don't think I'm ungrateful. I just didn't need your help." Again Tenshi ignored her and walked into the school. "Tenshi are you even listening to me?" Mokoto complained. "I'm listening, I'm waiting for something." Tenshi said flatly. Mokoto sighed and smiled, "Thank you for your help Yami-kun." Tenshi smiled a bit "was that so hard?" he teased. "You're a bully you know that?" she teased back. Tenshi just smiled and took his seat. As the class dragged on, the sky began to darken as clouds rolled in. "Guess it's gonna rain." Tenshi sighed. Suddenly something caught his eye. Outside the window a girl with green hair was peering in. her cloak was brown and torn at the bottom, he could tell it was old. Her presence wouldn't have bothered him had his classroom not been on the third second floor. The girl waved at him cheerfully. Tenshi looked around then back at the window. Without a word he stood up and slid the window open. "Tenshi what do you think you're doing?" The teacher asked. "I'm feeling light headed so I'm getting some fresh air." He spat back. He took his seat and glanced back at the now open window. To his surprise the girl hadn't moved, she was still there. He signaled her to come in but she shook her head. Mokoto sat in silence, watching Tenshi. "What the hell is he doing?" she thought to herself. Then, she saw it, a green haired girl outside the window. "What the? That's not possible." She thought. Then the girl pointed at Tenshi and a cool breeze rolled into the classroom. The bell rang for the end of class and Tenshi was out the door. Mokoto weaved through her fellow students to keep up with him. When she got outside Tenshi was standing there, face to face with the girl. "Who are you? He asked her. The girl looked around for another person. "Me?" she asked. Tenshi nodded. "You can see me?" she asked. "Yeah, clear as day." He stated. "This is bad, this is very bad." The girl said in a panic. "Tenshi what's wrong with her?" Mokoto couldn't help but ask. "A-another one? That's even worse, what am I gonna do?" the girl panicked. "Calm down and tell me your name." Tenshi said raising his voice. "I am Wynn. Wynn the wind charmer." She said cautiously. "Wind charmer?" Tenshi asked curiously. "I control the wind." Wynn explained. "I'm what you might call an elemental." Tenshi looked her over curiously. "interesting." Wynn blushed softly but instantly snapped out of it. "How is it that you're able to see me?" she demanded. "I'm not sure." Tenshi said with a sigh. Suddenly flames rose out of the ground and shot high into the sky. Another girl emerged from within them. She was dressed like Wynn but her hair was red and she had a sharp glare on her face. She took one look at Tenshi and Mokoto and swung her staff. Flames shot forth hurdling toward them. "Hiita don't!" Wynn cried. "Tenshi!" Mokoto screamed unleashing her dark power. Tenshi seemed to ignore everything. "Move!" Mokoto cried as she jumped in front of him and put of a barrier of dark energy. Tenshi walked past Mokoto and toward the flames on the other side of her barrier. "Tenshi what are you doing?" Mokoto shouted. Then, in that moment, a dark aura radiated off his body. "no way." Mokoto breathed. Tenshi put his hand out and the flames danced across his skin. He clenched his fist and the fire disappeared. Hiita gritted her teeth. "Hiita stop, they aren't bad people." Wynn pleaded. Tenshi smiled a bit then glanced at Mokoto. "sorry I never told you." Without a word Hiita drew up her fire staff and pointed it at Tenshi. "scorch." She hissed. "Hiita stop!" Wynn begged. Flames encircled Tenshi as Hiita cast her spell. Just as the flames began to rise above him, a stream of water doused him and the flames. Out of the sky landed a blue haired girl. "Eria, why'd you do that?" Hiita growled. "We're here for fun, not to kill innocent people." The blue haired girl told Hiita. "They can see us Eria. And they have dark power." Hiita snapped. Eria turned to Tenshi and Mokoto, "You did not see us." She told them calmly. Tenshi shook his head, "You won't get me to forget that easily." Eria walked over to him and looked him in the eyes. "Then keep our existence a secret. It could be terrible if someone were to discover us." "They aren't bad people Eria we can trust them." Wynn put in. "Give us your word." Eria asked. Tenshi nodded as did Mokoto. "Then we will be leaving now." Eria said as she disappeared into the puddle of water. Hiita disappeared in a pillar of flames but not before she growled at Tenshi. Wynn sighed, "Sorry about them." Mokoto glared at her but Tenshi just smiled, "Don't worry about it. Will we see you again?" he asked kindly. "Tenshi I don't think that's a good idea." Mokoto told him. "What makes you say that? They seem pretty nice." He said to her. "That fire girl was out to kill us." She reminded him. "If you wish to see us again, just come to our world, but make sure no one follows you there." Wynn told them. "The offer is for both of you." She said smiling at Mokoto. "I'll be sure to visit." Tenshi said turning to leave. "Tenshi, Tenshi Yamanichi." He said as he walked away. Wynn smiled as she returned to her world. "Tenshi where do you think you're going?" Mokoto called as she followed him. "I'm going to find a book at the library." He said. "Those girls can wait, you have some explaining to do." She said angrily. "I'm not the only one." He replied. "Th-that's not fair." She chocked. "How is that not fair? You could have told me and I'd have kept it a secret." He said turning and facing her. "How was I supposed to know it wouldn't scare you away?" Mokoto shouted. "I'm your friend, you should be able to trust me." He shouted back. "Then why couldn't you tell me?" she said, tears swelling in her eyes. At this, Tenshi was silent. "Why, why couldn't you tell me? If you are my friend you could have told me." She said softly, fighting back her tears. "You're right." Tenshi whispered. "I don't have a reason. I wanted to tell you, but I kept stopping myself." "That's it? That's all you can say?" Mokoto said. She turned and began walking away. "I'm leaving." She said coldly. Tenshi turned and walked into the library. Frustrated and angry, he began his search for a book, any book about elementals. Anything that would tell him how to find them. Outside, rain began to fall heavily. Tenshi looked up at the windows, "I hope she gets home safely." Lightning flashed and thunder clapped which shook the library. A single book fell off the shelf and fell open. Tenshi picked it up and looked at it. "Hmm? 'calling and elemental. To get an elemental to willingly come to you, you must possess it's familiar. This creature is attached to the soul of the elemental and once you control it, you control the elemental.' That seems pretty wicked, maybe this book is what I need." He said. Elsewhere, Mokoto was running through the rain, tears streaming down her face. "He's such an idiot. Why is he so blind?" she thought as she ran through the street. Several times she slipped but got her footing before she fell. "I wish I could make him see." She thought. In that instant, she slipped and hit the ground. She went to stand but her ankle hurt. She winced at the pain but kept trying to stand. Back in the library, Tenshi was checking out the book, when an image of Mokoto in the street flashed in his head. She was on the ground and a truck was heading right for her. "No." he breathed. He took the book and bolted out the door. He ran through the pouring rain as fast as he could. "Damn it how far did she get." He breathed looking in every direction. As he rose over the hill right before his house, he saw her, lying in the road. "Mokoto." He called. She turned her head and saw him running toward her. "Go away!" she shouted. Tenshi ignored her and knelt beside her, "Where's it hurt?" he asked. "Don't touch me. Just leave me alone." She snapped. Then, in the blink of an eye, a car flew over the hill and hydroplaned. The car slid straight for them at a dangerous speed. "Move!" Tenshi shouted. There wasn't enough time to get up. Without a second thought he used his power. He picked her up and mover her out of harm's way in a split second. The car slammed into him, sending him up and over the hood. Her rolled over the car and hit the street head first. "TENSHI!" Mokoto cried. She crawled over to him and rolled him over. Blood covered his head and trailed down his lip. "H-hey, wake up." She stammered. "Open your eyes. Don't think I'm letting you off so easily." Tears began flowing down her face as she shook Tenshi. Fighting through the pain, Mokoto got to her feet and managed to lift him up but found moving was near impossible. "Hey, are you two alright?" the driver called to mokoto. "Do we look alright to you?" she snapped. "My friend is badly hurt and I can't get him to a hospital." The driver ran over and helped her get Tenshi out of the street. "I'm sorry about your friend, I lost control and couldn't stop." He explained. Mokoto sighed. "I can't say goodbye yet. I haven't said I'm sorry." Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "You won't need to say goodbye." The man told her. "I'll get you home if you need it. An ambulance is on its way for your friend." Mokoto shook her head. "I'll make it." The driver nodded, lighting his cigarette. "Again, I'm sorry about what happened." "Couldn't be help." Mokoto said as she turned to head home. "Hey." The man called to her. "This is your friends, I think you should hold onto it." He handed Mokoto the book Tenshi had. "Thanks." She said as she turned and limped home. When she got home the storm was raging outside. She threw herself on her bed and began to cry. A loud crash of thunder shook her house and her window was thrown open. The wind rushed inside, tossing her papers everywhere. "Damn it." She cursed getting up and closing the window. She locked it and went back to her bed. She looked at the book and saw the wind had blown it open. She examined the page closely. "Charming the elements? What kind of book was he reading?" she began flipping through the pages, skimming the text and glancing at the illustrations. One chapter caught her eye and she stopped cold. The title read: From world to world, braking down the barrier to the elements. It described how to get to the world of the elementals. "Was he actually going to visit them?" she breathed. As she read she discovered that it could only be done by people with high elemental powers of their own. "I wonder." She thought. She read the incantation the book gave her and lashed out with her power. The shadows in her room began to pool into one spot on her wall. Then they broke and revealed an ocean as far as she could see. "No way." She breathed stepping closer to the otherworldly doorway. She touched the tips of her fingers to the doorway and felt the cool ocean air brush past them. She held her breath and stepped through. When she emerged she was alone on a beach. The sun was high in the sky and beating down on her. She looked around but saw no one, she was completely alone. 


End file.
